


your lips, your touch, anticipation. i'm falling for you tonight

by neverlxnd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, ChanKris, EXO - Freeform, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I actually wrote smut, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sort Of, anyway, holy shit, im very sorry, lol, not plural, or hand job, singular, twitter?, um idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: the curiosity that killed the cat, or rather, touched the cat.orChanyeol finds himself reading a twitter thread about him and the members and lets his imagination wander.





	your lips, your touch, anticipation. i'm falling for you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> fml  
> title is from a poem called falling for you by wilsonm1412 from allpoetry.com

Chanyeol gaped down at his phone, his eyebrows were furrowed as his face held a disgruntled expression. His thumb swiped down the screen as he continued reading the twitter post.

Twenty minutes ago, if you had asked him what he was looking at he would've told you just some fan's comments and tweets. If you asked him right now why his face was so turned down, he'd probably stay quiet and say it was nothing. The thing is twenty minutes ago, he was scrolling through twitter as usual. He enjoyed reading the fan's tweets and messages after winding down from a concert or a particularly hard day of practice. Minus the inappropriate tweets, he smiled at the ones thanking and glorifying him and his band mates. Except one particular fan account caught his attention thirty minutes ago, ten minutes later his eyes landed on a post with a peculiar caption with pictures attached. He clicked on the post to be brought face to face with a picture of EXO from one of their concerts. He smiled at the picture but it quickly wiped away when he read the caption.

_Exo as tops and bottoms, a thread;_

Confusion settled on his face and nervousness began swirling around in his stomach. Aside from clothing he didn't know what a top or bottom was, but somehow he knew this had nothing to do with clothes. Despite the nagging voice in the back of his mind, he scrolled down and continued reading.

 _Suho - bottom_  
\- passive af  
\- soft

Below the caption was a picture of Suho sticking his bum out with a hand on his hip, a small grin on his face. He giggled at the picture and continued reading.

 _Lay - top_  
_\- likes slapping bums  
_ _\- bedroom eyes_

Just like the tweet before, there was a picture except this one was of Lay. He was holding Baekhyun's hips and grinning forward. Chanyeol's curiosity returned and he opened up his safari before googling 'top bottom'. The first website popped up with the title,

_Seven hot top and bottom positions for you and your man_

He clicked on the link and began reading the article, quickly finding out exactly what a top and bottom was. He blushed intensely as he exited safari and locked his phone. He sat on the bed of the hotel room, speechless. It was itching him to know what people thought he was, but he wasn't gay. Was he? Curiosity got the best of him and he picked his phone back up, unlocking it and going back to the twitter post. As he clicked and scrolled, he continued to read the fan's tweet about his members, until he finally got to himself.

_Chanyeol - bottom_

He gasped and perched his lips, staring down at his phone upset. How in the hell did he come off as a bottom? There was no way that he'd ever let anything, let alone a dick, in his ass. He resumed reading, furrowed eyebrows and all.

 _\- also passive af  
_ -  _baby kitten_  
\- _soft_  
 _\- manhandled by kris and baekhyun_

He scoffed and locked his phone before crossing his arms. He was _not_ soft. He was _not_ manhandled by Kris nor Baekhyun. He closed his eyes and thought back to tonight's concert where he stood next to Kris. He remembered Kris roughly, but not too much, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to the group while Suho spoke. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. He remembered Baekhyun looking him in the eyes and bending his finger towards himself, gesturing for Chanyeol to come closer. He felt heat move from his stomach to his groin, which caused him to snap his eyes open and question his own existence.

"What the fuck," he mumbled to himself.

He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, resulting in his member moving against his thigh in his sweatpants. He groaned and grabbed a pillow, shoving his face into it. He can't think about his band mates like that. I mean, he could, but how could he look at them later on tomorrow? Could he even stand next to them without getting flustered. His mind trailed back to Kris's strong grip on his thin waist, Baekhyun's soft touches and persuasive eyes. Without thinking, he reached into his sweatpants and wrapped his fingers around himself, exhaling in relief. Ignoring his awkward conscious he continued touching himself, thoughts racing back and forth between Kris and Baekhyun. Before he knew it, he was seated up, back against the headboard of the bed. His head was leaned back against it, especially feeling his adam's apple bob as his hand ran up and down his shaft. He let out a moan and let his mind wander to Baekhyun and what he'd be doing if he was there with him.

_"Channie," he whispered against his ear._

He let out a soft groan, letting his imagination soar.

_"You were such a good boy tonight on stage. Always such a good boy for me, always so obedient."_

Chanyeol let out a moan and imagined Baekhyun's hands were wrapped around his dick instead of his own. That's when Kris came into his imagination, wondering what he'd be doing if he was also there.

Baekhyun would continue moving his hand up and down, flicking his wrist at the right time. Kris would make sure to mark any place he could reach on Chanyeol.

_"Who do you belong to?" Kris growled._

He swears he felt his breath against his neck, picturing him pressing soft kisses before latching his tongue on his hot skin, sucking harshly.

"Hyung," he let out in a hush whisper, eyes screwed shut and eyebrows raised.

If he wasn't so deep into his own mind, he would've been embarrassed and stopped. But instead, he thought about Baekhyun moving his hands from his member and quickly replacing it with his mouth. Chanyeol moaned at the thought of Baekhyun's pretty lips wrapped around his dick, all while Kris continued attacking his neck.

"Baekhyun," he moaned.

He sunk down the bed, his hair creating a mess at the back before resting against the pillow. He pictured Kris moving his lips down his chest, down to Baekhyun where he was still sucking. Back to reality, he continued to work his hand on his dick. He went back to his imagination and Kris placed a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek, making him take his mouth off his dick. Chanyeol whined but it was cut short when he pictured Kris's fingers wrapping around, his thumb flicking his slit. The precome pooling on the tip was now running down his shaft, slicking him up and making it wetter.

"Fuck," he muttered, his head digging deeper into the pillow.

His felt himself open his legs before he was reaching down in between his cheeks and prodding one of his fingers inside his hole. He hissed at the weird and new feeling but continued to hook and bend his finger inside himself. He didn't know what else to do but he guessed putting in a second finger would suffice. He was right because as soon he pushed a second finger in, he found a new pleasure and felt himself hit a bundle of nerves.

_"Chanyeol," Kris whispered, his tongue darting out to lick his tip._

_"Baby," Baekhyun joined._

He pictured it was Baekhyun's fingers, prodding and bending in his hole, instead of his own. Kris's thumb didn't stop brushing against his tip, making eye contact with him. Chanyeol let out a low growl, overwhelmed with his hand touching himself and his fingers inside, he bit down harshly on his bottom lip as he felt his body straighten on the bed. His orgasm was chasing him and the imaginary encouraging words from Kris and Baekhyun pushed him over the edge. He removed his fingers from his hole.

_"Cum for me," they both muttered._

He jerked his body to the side, stuffing his head into the pillow and moaning loudly. Spilling white streaks from his tip and onto the bed and his hand, he felt the oxygen knocked out of his lungs. His mouth was hanging open, jaw slack and eyes closed. His breathing slowed and he faced his body towards the ceiling, where the humiliation quickly settled in. He moved his arm so it was covering his eyes.

"Fuck," he mumbled against his forearm.

He felt embarrassed at the fact that he just got off to his members finger fucking him. He was about to get up and clean himself up when there was a soft knock on his door. He widened his eyes towards the closed door and quickly pulled his sweatpants up, ignoring the sticky substance.

"Who is it?" He yelled, weary.

The doorknob turned, shit he forgot to lock it. A second later, Baekhyun appeared, his head poking out from behind the door.

"Hey," he smiled.

He returned the smile, only small and shy.

"Hi, what's up," he asked.

Baekhyun took that as an invitation to come in, so he walked in and closed the door behind him. He went to sit on the bed when Chanyeol got up and pulled him towards the small couch, it was strange but Baekhyun didn't question it.

"Nothing, I just- thin walls y'know," he mumbled.

Chanyeol's stomach turned and he began to feel dizzy.

"Sorry," he stumbled, "I-I had a nightmare."

"About me?" Baekhyun questioned.

Shit.

He nodded quickly, "yeah, it was weird. You and Sehun were trapped in this cage and the rest of us couldn't save you."

He inwardly patted himself on the back for coming up with that on the spot. He let out a tiny breath of relief as Baekhyun nodded

"Alright, just worried. I swear me and Chen thought we heard something else," he chuckled.

Chanyeol let out a shaky laugh before standing up from the couch, Baekhyun following suit.

"I should be going to sleep now then, do you need me to stay? In case you have another one?"

His heart fluttered at the thought of cuddling with Baekhyun, something all of the members occasionally did, but yet somehow this time it seemed to mean more to him. But for one thing, his bed had a cum stain on the blanket, and he wasn't sure if he could hold Baekhyun that close without feeling embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. If it's bad I'll come to you and Chen."

His choice of words made his cheeks heat up, so he slapped his hands over them, quickly covering himself up with aegyo.

"Baekhyunnie, goodnight," he spoke in a baby voice, "hyung oppa!"

Baekhyun's cheeks turned pink, making him feel a little less embarrassed about his own.

"Stop that, you weirdo," Baekhyun murmured, turning around.

When he reached the door he turned around to Chanyeol and gave him a smile.

"Goodnight Chan, sleep tight."

He returned the smile and waved. The door shut with a quiet thud and he quickly raced over to the bathroom and washed his face. He totally forgot about his sticky and dirty hands when he went to cover his blush, so he continued scrubbing his cheeks. After cleaning himself up, he returned to his bed and found a lanky boy laying down.

"Hyung?" He mumbled.

Kris turned his head and smiled, patting the bed. He obeyed and skeptically sat down on the bed beside Kris.

"Hey, Baekhyun told me you were having nightmares."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but quickly felt shy.

"Really."

"Yep," he said, popping his lips on the 'p'.

He nodded, noticing the top blanket was removed, tossed carelessly on the floor. His confusion caught the attention of Kris, who quickly reassured him.

"Oh, there was cum on the blanket, so I just threw it on the floor."

Chanyeol felt heat raise in his cheeks, "I-"

"It's fine, we all do it," Kris reassured.

Before he could say anything else, Kris turned off the lamp on the bedside table and pulled Chanyeol down onto the bed. He felt his arms snake around his waist, circling him and pulling him in. His body was frozen before he relaxed into his touch and snuggled his head into the crook of Kris's neck.

"Goodnight Chanyeol," Kris's voice was hushed in the dark room.

The next morning he woke up with note from Kris, telling him they were all in the lounge getting breakfast. When he got down to the lobby, everybody was already seated and eating, where Tao and Sehun were fighting over a sausage. When he sat down with the group, they all greeted him and continued eating, whereas Baekhyun only complained that Kris was the one to cuddle him last night instead.

"I strictly said to cuddle with me if you had more nightmares, did I not?"

"Let it go Baek," Suho sighed.

Chanyeol didn't know how long he'd be weird about what happened in his hotel room but he knew one thing was for sure.

He was staying off twitter for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this is my first time writing something like this  
> pls leave kudos, comments, and suggestions :')


End file.
